better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
True Potential
A True Potential is the highest level of Elemental Powers accessible to an Elemental Master and a creature of Equestria, tapped into through overcoming the emotional obstacles that are holding them back. When in use, the master's bodies glow, they are surrounded by the colors of their elements, and they are able to more freely control and manipulate their elemental powers. True Potential Users Zane's True Potential Zane unlocks his True Potential in "Dragonshy" giving him the ability to levitate and harness his Ice powers as beams or explosions. Zane was able to unlock his True Potential upon discovering his past, learning that he was a robot who nonetheless had a loving father, and then confronting the Treehorn Queen in defense of his friends. Jay's True Potential Jay unlocks his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", enabling him to fly, teleport short distances, travel through electrical currents, gain exceptional strength, and even allowing him to use the power of Wind for a brief moment. Jay was able to unlock his True Potential through discovering Nya's feelings for him, and realizing he simply needs to be himself. Cole's True Potential Cole unlocks his True Potential in "Applebuck Season", giving him increased strength, near indestructibility, and levitation. Cole was able to unlock his True Potential because his father respected him for who he was, not what he wanted him to be, strengthening their relationship. Kai's True Potential Kai unlocks his True Potential in "The Chosen One", in this state, he is enveloped in a sphere of fire, granting him flight, and the ability to endure extreme heat. He is also able to protect others within this sphere. Kai was able to unlock his True Potential by realizing it was not his destiny to become the Green Ninja, but Lloyd's. Lloyd's True Potential Lloyd unlocks his True Potential in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", becoming the Golden Ninja and Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He had all of the abilities of the First Spinjitzu Master, including massive control over the four main elements, levitation, the ability to summon the Golden Dragon, and manifest Golden Power into a protective sphere and powerful blasts of energy. These powers allowed him to defeat the Overlord and and purge Ninjago of evil. Lloyd stayed in this state constantly, until the Overlord later drained him of his Golden Power. He was able to unlock his True Potential at the Final Battle when he announced that a Ninja never quits, and finally understood that it was his destiny to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Twilight's True Potential Twilight Sparkle unlocks her True Potential in "Magical Mystery Cure", becoming an Alicorn Princess. She has the ability to create new magic, efficient flight and manifest magical abilities to protect Equestria. In "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2", she is revealed that she is the Princess of Friendship, after she gains her new castle. She was able to unlock her True Potential because she displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and the leadership of a true princess. She has the power to spread the magic of friendship across Ninjago and Equestria. Nya's True Potential Nya unlocks her True Potential in "Curseworld - Part II". In this state, she was enveloped in a vortex of water and was able to summon an enormous wave to drown the Preeminent. Nya unlocked her True Potential by accepting her past failures and realizing that the possibility of failure should not stop her from continuing to try. The Overlord's True Potential The Overlord began to unlock his True Potential in the episode of the same name. After freeing Harumi and the rest of the Sons of the Overlord, the Overlord was told to unlock his own True Potential by defeating Lloyd without holding back. By defeating Lloyd following their battle at Kryptarium Prison, the Overlord gains access to his true darkness powers and his dormant elements of Destruction and Creation. Later, the Overlord was also able to create a large Colossus being with both his Destruction and Creation powers. However, in "Two Lies, One Truth", Harumi confirms to the Overlord his potential is not yet complete. In order to truly unlock it, rather than defeat him, he must end Lloyd's life. The Overlord came even closer to the unlocking his full power when he fought Lloyd, Wu, and the alicorns in the ninth season finale, "School Raze: Magic Destiny". Lloyd and the alicorns managed to prevent the Overlord from achieving this goal by refusing to engage in combat with him, causing him to weaken to the point of losing his power altogether. However, after sparring with the Ninja, the Overlord regained his powers and has the ability to use Creation when he activates his True Potential. In "The Ending of the End: Endings", the Overlord demonstrates that he can use his True Potential to transform into an Oni and greatly enhance his strength, speed, endurance, and powers. The Young Ninja's True Potential The Young Ninja (Lil' Nelson, Caralisa, Kimberly, Damien, Felix and Zachary) unlock their True Potential in "Saving Faith". In this state, their bodies begin to glow as the Elemental Powers corresponds to each Ninja. Damien has also increase his strength as well. They also fly like Alicorns did. They were able to unlock their True Potential due to the sacrifice they made to save Ninjago from the Colossus rampage and also have Friendship and loyalty among them. Morro's True Potential Morro unlocks his True Potential in "The Summer Sun Setback". In this state, he envelops into a hurricane vortex, with the power of Wind, and has the ability to blow away the dangers caused by the Legion of Doom. He unlocked his True Potential because he understands forgiveness and accepts his fate in the past. He also encourage Lloyd to show how important is to work together, as his destiny was to be a Green Ninja and showing trustworthy to the Ninja for all the bad things he caused. Similar Phenomena In "Day of the Great Devourer," when the Ninjas' Dragons were revealed to have molted and merged into one entity during their time at the Spirit Coves, Zane likened the process to the Ninja unlocking their True Potential. Later, in "Last Train to the Dark Island", after losing their Golden Weapons and discovering the Island of Darkness, the Ninja learned of a prophecy in Misako's scrolls that told of a ritual that would unlock their "true elemental powers." Upon enacting this ritual at the Temple of Light, the Ninja received their Elemental Blades and stronger powers, similar to when they unlocked their True Potentials. In "Day of the Departed", Cole was brought to the brink of despair by Yang, who mocked him for being a forgotten ghost doomed to fade away. When the other Ninja arrive, Cole realizes that his friends will always be by his side, and with his hope regained, he unlocks the Earth Punch, a move that covers his arms in molten lava, and increases his strength tremendously. Garmadon mentioned in "A Secret Invitation" that all the Elemental Masters have already found their True Potential and mastered their powers. This meant at some point before their appearances, they overcame their fear and became true Elemental Masters. In "The Ending of the End: Endings", Twilight understands how Friendship can be important to one another, and as a result, she combines the Magic of Friendship and the Tornado of Creation with the help of the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Mane Six, they Young Six, the Ninja, the Young Ninja, Morro, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord. The powers containing their True Potential can ultimately defeat the Legion of Doom and the Oni, marking the end of the Oni Invasion. Notes *According to Garmadon as stated in "A Secret Invitation", other Elemental Masters (such as Skylor, Griffin, Neuro, etc.) have also unlocked their True Potential on their own, but what they are has not been specified. *Strangely, of the four original Ninja, Zane, Jay, and Cole all have blue glowing eyes when they unlock or use their True Potentials; Kai is the only Ninja to have red glowing eyes instead. *As a result of the Overlord's True Potential, he was able to fully become an Oni. *The Forbidden Spinjitzu, accessed by the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, is stated to have power comparable to that of accessing a True Potential. Whether the scrolls truly unlocks one's True Potential as long as they wield it or it simply grants them powers similar is unknown. Aside from Zane and Lloyd, when Wu, Garmadon and the Ninja have held the scroll, they merely used the enhanced Spinjitzu and never used their Elemental Powers. Zane was able to defeat the Pyro-Vipers quickly by blanketing them in ice. **Regardless of whether it grants the wielder access to their True Potential, the Scroll's powers are shown to be so potent that Zane, as the Ice Emperor, corrupted by using it, was able to overpower Lloyd. Even with the latter's Golden Power lost, he was still the most powerful Ninja, due to having the Essence of Energy, indicating the Scroll could be even stronger that a True Potential.